My Boyfriend's Back
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: A really cute songfic...please r/r!! H/Hr must read, or if you hate Malfoy ;-) Flames welcome~


Title: My Boyfriend's Back (songfic) Rating: PG or PG-13 Ships: H/Hr Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. J. K. Rowling owns all characters, and the song belongs to the Angles. (?) lol  
  
A/N: This is an old song, I don't really know if anyone recognizes it, but if you heard it you'd know it...read on and review please! BTW, I need a beta reader if anyone is interested...:-)  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. Harry was off fighting Voldemort. He'd been gone for a while now, and Dumbledore assured her that he would be back soon. She most certainly hoped so, because even though Ron stuck up for her, Malfoy had been worse than ever. As opposed to torturing her, he'd switched to a new tactic. One day after Potions, he cornered her in the dungeons. "Granger..." he hissed as he pressed her up against the wall. "You're looking good..." Hermione's jaw dropped. She shoved him off her and fled to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The next day, he cornered her again. "Why are you running, Granger? Don't you want to be mine? Potter could never give you what I could, do what I could..."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with rage. "Don't ever, ever come near me again, Malfoy! And leave Harry out of this!" Once again, she fled to the common room, pushing him off her to the floor. Malfoy watched her run off, slightly hurt. But he only felt hurt for a split second, before he grinned evilly. "I'll show her what happens when you turn down a Malfoy..."  
  
He's been away, you hung around Botherin' me every night When I said I wouldn't go out with you You said some things that weren't very nice  
  
The next morning. in the Great Hall, Hermione walked in with Ron. The room seemed to quiet as she walked in. She looked at Ron, a little bit confused. She saw Malfoy smirking out of the corner of her eye. A terrible sinking feeling filled her. She approached her seat next to Ginny and reached for the eggs. Ginny looked at her apprehensively. Hermione looked at her, "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Ginny sighed. "Oh, Hermione-they just can't believe that you...that you...." she couldn't finish.  
  
"That I what, Ginny? What? Ginny..." she said in a warning tone. Ginny sighed again. "That you...that you slept with Malfoy!" she said in a rush. Hermione's jaw dropped open. "What? Who told you that? "So it's true?" Ginny whispered. "NO! Who told you that I slept with that pig? I most certainly didn't! He has been cornering me in the dungeons lately, asking me out, but I never, not once, accepted. More like I shoved him to the floor!" She yelled angrily. "Oh, Hermione...I'm sorry..." Ginny said. "Has he been spreading that around the school? That bastard..." Ron said angrily, who had been listening to the girls conversation.  
  
Hermione was about to say something to him, when she realized that she was going to be late for Charms. "Sorry guys, gotta go to Charms-I'll talk to you later, and try to tell as many people as you can that Malfoy is lying!" she called after her as she rushed to pick up her things and head to Charms.  
  
Hermione rushed into Professor Flitwick's classroom. She had just made it. "Hermione?" Professor Flitwick called. Uh oh. I'm pretty sure I made the bell, but maybe I didn't...oh no.... Hermione thought unhappily. Her day was getting worse and worse.  
  
Professor Flitwick smiled at her. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to send you to him when you arrived. Password is Sugar Quills. Go along, now, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was confused, but picked up her things. When she arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, she noticed a familiar person facing the window. "Harry?" she whispered. He spun around, and before Hermione knew what was happening she was in his arms once again. She looked up at him, and spilled the entire Malfoy story. Rage stormed in Harry's eyes. "Where is that bastard?!" He raged. He stormed out of Dumbledore's office. "Oh, Harry...! Don't do anything drastic--" she called after him, but knew that he didn't hear her. She chuckled, imagining what Malfoy was in for.  
  
My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble (hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) When you see him comin' better cut out on the double (hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back)  
  
You've been spreadin' lies that I said was untrue (hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) So look out now cos he's comin after you (hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back And he knows that you've been tryin' And he knows that you've been lyin'  
  
He's been gone for such a long time (hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) But now he's back and things will be fine (Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born (Hey la, Hey la, my boyfriend's back) Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong (Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
And he knows about your cheatin' And yo're gonna get a beatin'  
  
What makes you think he'd believe all your lies? You're a big man now, wanna cut you down to size Wait and see! My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
  
...Here he comes Yeah my boyfriend's back look out now my boyfriend's back here he comes now...  
  
  
  
~ * .the end. * ~  
  
~So? What did you think? Bad? Good? Needs more? Review please!!!!~ 


End file.
